Pengacau Suasana
by Eru Chise
Summary: Ya. Mari kita baca fanfic ini tanpa banyak tanya.


**Disclaimer: **Sampai Naruto benci ramen pun, anime ini tetap milik om Kishimoto.

**WARNING: **Fic gajelas, _author_ –nya ga waras. Banyak _typo_. Berantakan.

**A/N:** Hahaha. Tadinya sih mau buat fic Shingeki no Kyojin, tapi idenya belom nongol '3')/

_Hope reader like this fanfiction_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Puih,puih,puih! Huh, dasar lu, Sasuke! Ramen buatan elu ga enak tau! Mending ke Ichiraku" ujar Naruto.

"Oh gitu ya. Hn" jawab Sasuke acuh gak acuh.

Naruto dan Sasuke emang satu apartemen, satu team, dan udah jadi sohib sejak kecil.

"Daah, gua pergii dulu yo" kata Naruto sambil mengambil jaket coklatnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nongkrong lah. Sama Kiba, Lee, Neji, dkk" jawab Naruto.

"Hu uh, kok ga ngajak-ngajak sih! Gua ikut!" cibir Sasuke hampir ngelempar _laptop_ –nya.

"Gua kira elu ada janji sama Sakura" Naruto ambil alasan ngasal, sambil mau goda Sasuke.

"Alasan! Udah basi tau, se- basi alasan Kakashi –_sensei_ kalau terlambat" ternyata gak mempan sama Sasuke.

"Hihi" Naruto _nyengir_.

"Udah! Jangan _nyengir_ terus, yok pergi. Ntar gua suapin _chidori_, mau lu?" ajak Sasuke gak mau _basa basi_.

"Ok,ok" Naruto narik baju Sasuke, terus buka pintu.

"Stop, jangan tarik-tarik! Gua bisa jalan sendirii!" cibir Sasuke setengah teriak.

"Makanya jangan marah-marah terus! Ntar elu jadi kakek-kakek gua gak mau tanggung jawab!" ledek Naruto.

"Chido-" omongan Sasuke terpotong.

"Jangan elu pake tuh jurus! Ntar nih apartemen butut ancur gara-gara elu!" kata Naruto sigap.

Naruto tau, kalo Sasuke mau pake jurus _Chidori_ –nya.

"Siapa suruh ledek-ledek!" Sasuke masih marah.

"Siapa suruh marah-marah!" jawab Naruto gak mau kalah.

Tiba-tiba _ringtone_ _handphone _Naruto bunyi. _Ringtone_ lagu _rap_ yang berisik dari _handphone _Naruto itu sukses buat tetangga mereka mencak-mencak dan ngebuat serapahan dalem hati.

Abis denger tuh _ringtone_, Naruto langsung ngeliat layar _handphone_ nya, kepo siapa yang nelpon.

Ternyata yang nelpon si majikannya Akamaru, alias Kiba. Udah tau Kiba yang nelpon, langsung di angkat Naruto.

"NARUTO, ELU DIMANA HAH?! KITA UDAH NUNGGUIN ELU DARI TADI!" Kiba langsung mencak-mencak gara-gara pegel nungguin Naruto.

"Yeyeyeye, gua gak lupa. _Gomen, gomen._ Ntar Sasuke mau ikut." jawab Naruto pake volume suara yang datar. Polos. Gak tau Kiba udah ngasih _death glare _ke dia.

"POKOKNYA CEPETANN!" teriak Kiba dari _handphone_, sukses buat Naruto budeg.

"Sabar! Orang sabar disayang Tuhan" bujuk Naruto.

Nge-denger kata itu, Kiba usaha supaya serapahannya gak muncul lagi.

"Ok,ok. Pokoknya sekarang lu cepetan _cabut_ dari apartemen elu itu" Kiba ngejawab Naruto pake volume biasa, udah gak mencak-mencak lagi ke Naruto.

"Darimana lu tau gua lagi di apartemen gua, coba?" kata Naruto yang bikin emosi Kiba naik lagi.

"WHATEVER LAH, SUKA SUKA ELU SONO!" Kiba balik mencak-mencak.

"APAAN SIH!" Naruto gak mau kalah sama Kiba.

Akhirnya Naruto 'n Kiba sukses buat acara nongkrong itu **GAGAL.**

=:Sekip:= =:Makan Malem:=

"Fuuh, air angetnya enak lho, Sas. Sono mandi, elu udah bau asem" kata Naruto puas abis mandi.

"Yoyoyo. Elu juga tadi bau asem kok." Jawab Sasuke masih datar sambil masuk ke dalem kamar mandi, tapi nyerapahin Naruto dalem hati.

TOK TOK TOK

Ada orang yang ngetok pintu apartemen Naru sama Sasu.

Abis pintunya dibuka sama Naruto, ternyata yang dateng si Killer Bee sang _rapper _gagal. /_author_ dihajar massa/

"Yihaa (?) Naruto! Ayo nge –_rap_!" seru _rapper _tak diundang itu.

Naruto sebenernya suka _rap_, tapi kalo dengerin Killer Bee nge –_rap_, rasanya kupingnya mau pecah.

Udah kagak diundang, _rapper_ gagal itu nyelonong masuk aja. Abis nyelonong masuk, langsung deh, Killer Bee nyanyi _rap _dengan suara _fals_, bikin tetangga Naru 'n Sasu balik lagi /_again and again_/ mencak-mencak.

**TEBECE / End?**

**A/N:** Huaa, ide Eru mentok sampe sinii '3')/ mau diselesein disini atau dilanjut?

Repeiw (?) #plak

Eh, review yo, jangan jadi _silent reader_ ._.

Eru bakalan setia menunggu kok (?)


End file.
